Even If You Hit Me
by Scyrie
Summary: Quietly laughing, Spain wrapped his arms around Romano. "And even if you did hit me, I'd still love you more than anything..."


Spain, tired of Romano's complete refusal to get out of bed, decided to annoy him by imitating his least favorite person in the world. Crawling onto the bed, he got right next to Romano, crouching slightly to be right next to his ear. Taking a deep breath, he shouted, "HEYYY, FRATELLO~!" and then recoiled, in case Romano attempted to hit 'Feliciano'.

Romano instantly woke up, turning to Spain with a murderous glare, actually having thought that the Spaniard was his dumbass brother. "Feliciano," he snarled, razors in his voice, "Get the fuck OUT!" he yelled.

Grinning, Spain plopped down next to Romano again, knowing the smaller Italian wouldn't strike out. Crossing his legs, he laughed, leaning back on his hands. "It's only me~" he assured. "I figured you'd wake up if I imitated Feliciano."

Groaning, the lithe Italian buried his face in the pillow again, grumbling angrily. "Don't do it again. You know I hate Feliciano," he hissed.

Giggling spacily, Spain crawled atop Romano. "But I wanted you to be awake."

Romano crossed his arms, resting his chin on them and closing his eyes. "Yeah, well, I wanted to sleep. It's not past one yet," he growled.

Leaning down and playfully biting at Romano's neck, Spain quietly snickered. "Oh, come on!"

The brunette quietly squeaked, blushing a light red. "Spain! Cut that out, you bastard!"

Turning Romano around, Spain leaned down again and bit at the Italian's jaw line. "Pleeeeaaaase get up for me~?" he practically begged.

Romano groaned quietly, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Fine, fine... but I'm not doing any chores today...!" he yelled.

Grinning happily, Spain giggles. "That's okay, you never do any work anyway~" Romano glared up at him.

Calming down and rolling his eyes, Romano attempted to push the bigger man off of him. "Shut up, asshole. Now get off of me, you dick...!"

Smiling, Spain swayed to the right spacily and moved off of Romano. "Okay~! I did the laundry for you, since I figured you would forget again."

Romano snorted angrily as he sat up, rubbing his eyes again. Yawning, he said, "Thanks. I didn't want to do it today."

Still grinning and nodding, Spain hopped off the bed and put his hands on his hips. "No problema, mi amor~"

The Italian glared at Spain with a light blush, getting up and pulling on a tight black shirt. "You're such an idiot Spain, I should just go live with France."

Crossing his arms, Spain laughed and playfully pouted. "England is _dating_ France and he still doesn't like him. At least you love me most of the time~"

Quickly brushing his hair, Romano raised an eyebrow at the Spaniard. "And what makes you so sure about that, asshole?"

Trotting over to Romano, Spain smiled. "You haven't even hurt me yet~"

Romano blushed a dark pink, pouting. "I could punch you if that would make you happier?" he asked with a growlish undertone.

Shaking his head, Spain giggled. "You wouldn't be able to."

The Italian narrowed his eyes, growling quietly and blushing a bit darker. "Oh yeah?" he snapped. "And what would stop me, jackass? I doubt _you'd_ be able to...! _You_ can't make me do _anything_!" he shouted, putting his hands on his hips moodily.

Rolling his eyes and leaning forward, Spain quickly kissed Romano and grinned wider. "You know you love me too much to hit me, mi amor."

Crossing his arms over his chest this time, Romano kissed back softly, looking away and blushing a dark scarlet across his cheeks. "Shut up, you damn bastard..." he growled.

Quietly laughing, Spain wrapped his arms around Romano. "And even if you did hit me, I'd still love you more than anything..."

Romano's blush darkened, and he rested his forehead on the fellow brunette's chest to hide it, wrapping his own arms around Spain's waist. "You always say the stupidest, oddest shit, Spain..."

Petting Romano's hair softly, Spain smiled and nodded. "It's the truth. The truth is always odd," he said.

Unconsciously, Romano leaned into Spain's touch, peacefully closing his eyes. "Everything about you is odd..."

Gently running his fingers through Romano's hair, Spain smiled lovingly. "...yeah, I know."

Still leaning into Spain's touch, Romano looked down shyly, blushing a tomato red. "But I love you..."

Pulling Romano closer, Spain kissed the Italian softly. "I know you do, Roma…"


End file.
